Memory of a Blade
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Memory of a Blade is a quest in Act II which basically begins when Geralt, to win his freedom from the dungeon, agrees to kill the cockatrice in the sewers. When he was thrown in jail, his possessions were confiscated by the City Guard, so he must be given a weapon to accomplish the task. Jethro gives our hero an alleged witcher's silver sword. Walkthrough As Act II dawns, we find Geralt twiddling his thumbs, stuck in the dungeon with a bunch of losers after having been double-crossed by Mikul when he tried to enter Vizima using the Letter of Safe Conduct from the Reverend. The situation seems a bit hopeless, but then there's a glimmer of hope: the captain offers anyone who can kill a cockatrice currently stalking the sewers wins their freedom. The witcher immediately volunteers, but someone has beaten him to the punch. At this point, the plot can go one of two ways, based on the outcome of a fistfight which is proposed to determine who gets to kill the monster. Either the Geralt "lets" the tough guy try his hand at killing the beast first by losing the fistfight, either deliberately or (as was the case in my first run through the game) fairly, or he wins the right to fight the monster first. If the tough guy goes first, the expected happens and another monster-slayer will be required without delay. The witcher basically finishes The Beast of the Sewers and then emerges a free mutant armed with a new silver sword. But where did it come from? Was it Berengar's sword? Questions abound, so our hero sets off to answer them by speaking to anyone remotely connected with the sword. His search leads him to Thaler, a gambler at the Hairy Bear Inn, a fisstech dealer (Coleman), the gardener, Shani and finally Zoltan. Each conversation edging Geralt closer and closer to a positive ID on the weapon. Based on what he overheard in the dungeon, Geralt begins by going to see Thaler, who points him to Coleman, who sends him to the gambler, who in turn fingers the gardener, who positively identifies the sword as belonging to Coën, another witcher that Geralt once knew, mentioning that Shani also knew Coën. Shani fills in some of the gaps regarding Coën's fate and tells the witcher that Zoltan is an expert who could provide an appraisal. Finally, it is the dwarf who confirms that the weapon is indeed a good quality Witcher's silver sword and gives Geralt an Earth rune to use on it should he get the chance. Phases The Sword at Thaler's Jethro spilled the beans.... He said they found the silver sword at Thaler's place. I wonder where the fence got it from... I need to visit him as soon as this business is over. I have to go and ask Thaler about the silver sword. The Mysterious Owner My silver sword didn't belong to Berengar. I wonder how it ended up in Vizima. I should press Thaler a little harder. I have to grill Thaler about the silver sword to find out how it ended up in Vizima. The Dice Player Thaler bought the sword from some notorious dice gambler at "The Hairy Bear" inn. I need to go there and talk to the guy. I have to go to "The Hairy Bear" and talk to the gambler. (250 XP) The Gardener I managed to get some information from the wretched cheat. He won the sword from some gardener at St. Lebioda's hospital. I have to talk to the gardener at St. Lebioda's hospital. (250 XP) Shani I talked to the gardener. He found the sword after the battle of Brenna. Interesting, Shani worked as a medic during this battle. Maybe I'll find out more about the sword? I have to talk to Shani about the sword. (250 XP) Zoltan Shani told me about Coën, a witcher I used to know. He died in the Battle of Brenna. As for the sword itself - I should talk to Zoltan, he knows about things like that. I should talk to Zoltan, he knows about things like that. (250 XP) The Appraisal Zoltan gave my silver sword a professional appraisal. He says it is of absolutely prime quality. It's good to have a true witcher's sword with a history at hand. I own a true witcher's sword of prime quality. (2000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Gedächtnis einer Klinge es:El recuerdo de una espada pl:Pamięć ostrza